


Domino City Police Department

by agnetasteam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/agnetasteam
Summary: Detectives. Since childhood that had been the dream of both. And they had achieved it, until Anzu decided to go to New York. Now Atem must take charge of the crimes in Domino City along with his two new brigade comrades, who are too particular.





	Domino City Police Department

**Prologue:**

Ishizu took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It was not easy to argue with Ryouta Bakura (1). He was her superior and, no matter how much he appreciated Atem, there was a limit that he did not intend to cross.

She had already tried to defend him from his failure in the latter case by the fact that it was the first which resolution had not been successful; with the fact that it would be difficult to link up with a new partner, and that this could harm the resolution of cases.

But for Bakura they did not seem like enough reasons to continue allowing Atem to be the Department's only detective. As small and quiet as Domino City was, it could always get to the point where the staff could not by the Minister's interpretation that was the case.

Ishizu prepared to play her last card, but without keeping too many expectations. Bakura had requested the meeting already decided to hire new detectives for the Brigade.

"I ask you to try to understand that the departure of Anzu has generated a complicated situation for Atem. This could havev affected his performance in the latter case, but I assure you that things will return to normal within a few days."

IIshizu put her best effort into sounding convincing, so the silence that proceeded to her apology gave her minimal hope.

But it vanished when Ryouta answered her.

"Will you really cross the side of the bosses who admit personal excuses to each failure?" he asked incredulously.

"Atem has never made any kind of excuses. But I'm not blind. I know that I work with human beings and I can understand that they have problems, that they have concerns. What do you expect from me? To tell him that I hired another detective because he failed in just one cas..."

"I expect you do your job" interrupted Bakura, a little tired of her mixing things. "I expect that if you consider that the best thing for the proper functioning of the Brigade is to increase the staff, then do it on time, because that's what I hired you for. And I hope that Atem will solve the cases, and that he knows that in case of any error he will have someone to rely on."

Ishizu nodded defeated, arranging with her hand non-existent locks of hair, with her eyes fixed on the desk that mediated between them.

"The detective I hired is one of the most qualified in Japan, with several years of experience in Tokyo. He has a great projection, that's why I think he will make a great team with Atem."

Bakura handed her an envelope to inspect the information. Ishizu saw that it was a set of leaves. The first ones consisted of a curriculum vitae, and she had to admit that it was quite impressive. But as she passed three pages, she saw that other curriculums followed it. Ishizu looked up, her gaze questioning as she watched Bakura.

"Those others are the aspirants to occupy the third position of detective in the Brigade. I will leave the choice in your hands."

"A third detective? " the Director of the Department asked again, surprised by the news.

"Yes, I think that dividing the responsibilities between three people can improve the work that two detectives were doing before. You can say that the decision was made by you, that you have selected both members ..." Bakura added this last because Ishizu herself had told him that Atem wanted to remain alone. "It's your choice. All I ask are results, regardless of the means."

Bakura stood, giving terminate that meeting. Ishizu was quick to dismiss him, trying to hide the bitterness she was feeling.

She returned to her desk and looked at the curriculums she had scattered over it.

She took the first page of the pile in her hands and reread the data of Seto Kaiba.

She sighed.

Choosing a detective to keep the balance between the ego of two brilliant investigators was going to be a very complicated task.

* * *

**N / A:** Police cases I will take from series from Investigation Discovery. I do not have the gift to write police stories, what matters to me is how the characters are going to relate with each other.

(1) Father of Ryou Bakura.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a betareader for my translations


End file.
